gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ambulance
]] The Brute Ambulance is an emergency vehicle that has appeared in every game in the series so far (except Grand Theft Auto 2, where a paramedic car called the Medicar is featured instead). Ambulances are usually found near hospitals and, as of Grand Theft Auto III, can be used to start the paramedic sub-mission. Overview The vehicle invariably features red and white lights and sirens and a matching paint scheme. Throughout the series the siren sound has varied slightly, as has the design of the vehicle itself. If multiple people are killed an ambulance will arrive and two paramedics will get out and attempt to revive the wounded. Typically if paramedics are killed it creates more police attention than other civilians. Handling-wise, the Ambulance is fairly fast for its class and has decent brakes, but is very top heavy and unstable, making it prone to rolling over under rough cornering. The ambulance chassis appears to be a modified version of that used for the Enforcer, but is shorter and has different markings and differently colored lights. Furthermore, the sound of the siren on each vehicle is distinct. Whenever the player enters a parked Ambulance, their health is partially replenished. In all GTA III era games, the player receives 20 points of health upon entering an Ambulance. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can dial 911 to summon an Ambulance, from which the player can replenish their health for a price. Paramedic side-mission The Paramedic side-mission can be toggled on or off when driving the ambulance in all GTA III-era games. This mission requires the player to find, pick up and deliver patients to the hospital within a time limit, while endeavoring to drive as safely as possible (each bump further injures the passengers). With every level comes another patient to deliver, increasing the difficulty. Usually when the player beats level 12 the mission is complete (but can be carried on and replayed later) and a reward is achieved, e.g. infinite sprint or extra health. Locations GTA III *Sweeney General Hospital, Portland View, Portland Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Hope Medical College, Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach *Shady Palms Hospital, Vice Point *West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana *Schuman Healthcare Center, Downtown GTA San Andreas *County General Hospital, Jefferson, Los Santos *All Saints General Hospital, Market, Los Santos *San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro *Las Venturas Hospital, Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas *Montgomery Medical Center, Montgomery *Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine *El Quebrados Medical Center, El Quebrados *Fort Carson General Hospital, Fort Carson GTA IV *Westdyke Memorial Hospital, Westdyke, Alderney *Bohan Memorial Hospital, Bohan *Schottler Medical Center, Schottler, Broker *Algonquin Hospital, Lancaster, Algonquin Gallery Image:Ambulance1.jpg|Grand Theft Auto rendition Image:Ambulance London.png|Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 and Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 rendition Image:Ambulance2.jpg|The Grand Theft Auto 2 Medicar Image:Ambulance3.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III rendition Image:AmbulanceVC.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition Image:Ambulance.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition Image:AmbulanceA.png|Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition Image:AmbulanceLCS.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition Image:AmbulanceVCS.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition Image:AmbulanceGTAIV.JPG|Grand Theft Auto IV rendition Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles